Unwell
by Night Essence
Summary: Draco been hearing and seeing things, but he’s not crazy. At least he thinks he’s not. Songfic. Warning: Slash.


Title: Unwell  
Summary: Draco been hearing things, but he's not crazy. At least he thinks he's not. Song-fic.  
Warning: Slash.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry if I fooled you into believing I owned these characters, it was wrong of me and I apologize. I don't own the song either. Song is in italics.  
Author's Note: I know it's been forever and I'm sorry, but so much has been going on. School started in September and then I had field hockey practice everyday and the season just ended like last week. I didn't really have time to post anything except a small CSI drabble and I was depressed when I wrote that. Anyway, enough excuses, here's a long over due song-fic.

* * *

_All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall

* * *

_Draco sighed as he stared at the ceiling. The blond closed his eyes and tried to sleep but it was useless. He focused his thoughts and began to plan out his day. 'Need to go to the bank. Have a meeting with the Ministry. Harry's birthday is coming up, better get him a gift. Wonder what he wants...'A voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is bound to be better."

"I know." Draco whispered. The body next to Draco shifted and became semi-conscious.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry asked sleepily.

"No one. Go back to sleep, love." The blond replied. His bed mate accepted the answer and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something

* * *

_Draco finally got out of bed, giving up on trying to sleep. 'Another night of tossing and turning with no rest.' He thought. The blond went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. He walked down the stairs and started to make himself some tea when he was startled by a voice.

"Draco, honestly, let the house elves do that." Lucius Malfoy's silky voice floated through the air. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and replied softly.

"We don't have house elves here, Father. Now leave me alone." Silence met his statement and he turned around to see his kitchen empty. the youngest Malfoy shook his head and took a sip of his tea. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw black robes and white hair, but when he turned to look they were gone.

* * *

_Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why

* * *

_"Draco?" Harry called out from another room.

"In the kitchen."Harry walked into the room and gave Draco a long strange look before helping himself to some tea. The blond raised an eyebrow, ventured over to the table and sat down.

"What's the look for?"

"What look?"Harry asked innocently.

"Harry." The blond's tone was firm, showing he knew the other boy knew what he was talking about.

"It's just... I thought I heard you talking to your father..." The black haired boy trailed off, unsure how to continue. Draco was silent for a moment.

"I was." The reply was simple and said softly. Harry shook his head.

"Draco..."

"I'm not crazy, Harry."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"No. But you were thinking it." The words were said harshly, the hurt showing clearly.

"Draco-" Harry tried again, but Draco cut him off.

"I'm not crazy. Maybe I'm sick or something, but I'm not crazy." He shook his head and stood from the table. "I'm going out." There was nothing Harry could do to stop his lover. He just listened as the fire place roared to life and Draco flooed out of the house.

* * *

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

* * *

_Harry looked to Draco's now cold tea and frowned. He reached out and flung the cup off the table. He then sighed as realized he would have to clean the glass and liquid off the floor. The Black haired boy muttered a quick cleaning spell and watched disinterestedly as the ceramic was whisked into the trash and the puddle evaporated.

Green eyes glazed over as Harry thought of a different time...a different Draco. His lover used to be so care free and happy, but now the other boy was stressed and miserable. He knew things were hard on him since the incident five months, but he had hoped it would get better. Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when Hedwig tapped on the window. He let his precious owl in and fed her owl treats while skimming the newspaper.

* * *

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

* * *

_Draco dusted himself off after landing in Diagon Alley. He began walking down the street, intent on reaching the bank, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and breath on his ear.

"Now, Draco, you were awfully rude to me this morning. How about we spend the day together?" Lucius' voice was as prim and proper as ever, but there was a hint of desperation. Likethe elder Malfoy really did want to spend time with his son. Draco whirled around and looked straight into his Father's silver eyes.

"You're not here." The boy whispered fiercely. The louder he yelled, "You're not real. Get away from me!" Several witches and wizards glanced over as Draco ran wildly from the spot he was in moments ago. The blond kept running for a few blocks until he saw an empty alley and dodged inside. He leaned heavily against the walland panted.

"This is ridiculous." Draco said under his breath. He straightened his robes and walked out of the alley.

* * *

_I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train

* * *

_Draco ignored the looks that people were giving him as he walked down the street. He didn't want to run to the bank, especially after his little episode earlier, but right now Draco just wanted to get away from the stares and the whispers. A crowd formed behind the young Malfoy and he heard snippets of conversation.

"They say he's off his rocker."

"I heard Potter tried to have him committed to St. Mungos."

"I don't understand why Harry just doesn't break up with the boy."

"You're right. Potter could do better than some insane son of a Death Eater."

The last comment hurt Draco more than he cared to admit. So his father was a Death Eater, so what? He wasn't, and he would never betray Harry. But one thing was still nagging him. 'I am not crazy.' He thought to himself. 'I'm not crazy, I'm not insane.' The blond let out a sigh of relief when he finally made it inside the bank. A group of wizards turned when they heard the door open. Upon seeing Draco they started whispering. 'Maybe I am crazy. What's wrong with me.' Draco walked over to the counter and began to converse with a goblin.

* * *

_And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me

* * *

_Harry started when he heard the down open and slam close. The green eyed boy stood and walked into the living room. What he saw tugged at his heart. Draco was sitting on the floor, hands wrapped around his knees with his head hung down. Around him several bags were on the floor, but Harry ignored them and carefully walked over the boy. Draco let out a small sob and faced Harry. The tears streaming down his face were obvious, but went unmentioned by his lover.

"I was wrong." Harry pulled the blond into his arms and rubbed his back.

"About what?"

"I am crazy."

"Draco-"

"I've been thinking about everything and they're right. I was wrong." Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who was right? Who told you were crazy?"

"Everyone was right. They all say I'm crazy and I am. I was talking to my father in the middle of the street."

"Draco, I know what happened was hard on you. It's understandable that you need time-"

"That's just it, Harry! I've had time and yet here I am talking to my dead father in the middle of the day!" The blond wrenched himself away from the other boy.

* * *

_Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

* * *

_Harry watched as the love of his life cried and he could only curse those who spoke ill of the blond. He moved over to Draco and pulled the boy back into his arms. When he went to pull away he tightened his grip.

"Draco, your father was killed by aurors while you tried to help him. It's okay that you're upset. You're grieving." Draco whimpered and reached out to hug Harry.

"I'm crazy." Draco sighed. Harry repeated the action and kissed his lover's forehead.

"A little. But I love you." Together the two boys got up and made it to the bedroom. The settled into bed and slept.

Harry blinked his eyes slowly and sat up. He noticed that Draco wasn't in bed and got up to find him. Entering the kitchen, Harry saw draco making breakfast and smiled.

"Good morning." Draco jumped when he heard Harry speak, but he greeted the other boy with a smile.

"Morning, Harry."

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked and sat down at the table. The blond's smile widened.

"I slept."

* * *

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

* * *

_There it is. I don't think I like it. Did you?? Please click the little button and review. Remember flames are accepted, but they make me sad. I have some time now, so be prepared for more stories coming for me. Later. 


End file.
